Project Summary/Abstract This is a new T32 application to establish an innovative, interdisciplinary training program aimed at integrating mobility and cardiovascular health research at the University of Utah. Mobility and cardiovascular health are inextricably linked and hence the Cardiovasomobility Research Training Program (CRTP) will provide research training at the interface of these two important determinants of health and add to our understanding of their interactions. CRTP will be a comprehensive, interdisciplinary, bench-to-bedside training program building upon existing strengths at the University of Utah in the fields of physical function and cardiovascular medicine. The 28 participating faculty mentors selected for this training program are accomplished investigators with established research funding and mentoring experience. Faculty hail from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Radiology, Nutrition and Integrative Physiology, Physical Therapy, Mechanical and Bio-Engineering, and the Molecular Medicine Program; and represent many disciplines including exercise physiology, geriatric medicine, cardiology, molecular biology, metabolism, imaging, and physical therapy. Thus, the CRTP will span the translational spectrum of cardiovascular health and mobility research that will provide a unique opportunity for the program?s trainees to both parse out and integrate these important determinants of health. The CRTP has four Specific Aims: 1) To provide administrative structure and oversight for research training in cardiovasomobility; 2) To provide trainee-specific career development that includes comprehensive training and mentorship in the integration of mobility and cardiovascular health research; 3) To evaluate programmatic outcomes; and 4) To recruit and support a diverse group of trainees with respect to gender and racial composition. The program requests support for 2 Pre-Doctoral and 3 Post-Doctoral (MD or PhD) trainee positions. Pre-Doctoral trainees will be recruited from the graduate programs in Nutrition and Integrative Physiology, Rehabilitation Science, MD/PhD, and Bioscience PhD Programs. MD Post-Doctoral trainees will be drawn largely from the clinical fellowship programs and PhD Post-Doctoral trainees will be recruited from individuals applying to join the research programs of participating faculty mentors. The training program will be led by two very experienced investigators ? an exercise physiologist and a geriatrician ? to ensure comprehensive and appropriate support of the program?s physician and non-physician trainees. They will be supported by an outstanding group of committed and experienced colleagues who will serve as the program?s Executive Committee. An External Advisory Committee will be formed to provide additional programmatic review. The University of Utah is poised to respond to the need to train the next generation of research investigators in the integration of mobility and cardiovascular health by offering this comprehensive, interdisciplinary CRTP.